Yoda/Leyendas
Yoda era uno de los más renombrados y poderosos maestros Jedi durante toda la historia de la Orden y de la Galaxia, y uno de los pocos en sobrevivir al Gran Exterminio de Jedi. Biografía Midiendo 66 centímetros, el Maestro Yoda fue, durante casi toda su vida, el Gran Maestro, que era el título contrario de Señor Oscuro de los Sith, de la Orden Jedi, uno de los miembros más importantes del Consejo Jedi, y el más sabio, más anciano y más poderoso Jedi en su tiempo.Yoda era practicante de la forma de pelea conocida como Ataru. Aunque de hecho Yoda era conocido como el "espadachin" ya que sabia usar todas las formas de pelea con el sable láser. Los comienzos La vida de Yoda por su longevidad no sólo es difícil de resumir, también muchos de sus acciones han pasado al olvido. Yoda no siempre supo que él era sensible a la Fuerza, de hecho salió de su planeta natal con un amigo suyo ambos eran sensibles a la Fuerza pero ninguno lo sabía. La nave en que viajaban ambos sufrio un accidente y cayo en un planeta desconocido donde se encontraba el maestro Jedi N'Kata del Gormo. No se sabe el tiempo que los entrenó, pero después de esto ambos fueron Jedi. Se sabe que ya desde muy joven poseía un talento innato para ver el futuro gracias a su conexión con la Fuerza y que su entrenamiento Jedi fomentó ese talento natural. El Consejo Jedi solía solicitar sus habilidades cuando querían conocer las distintas vertientes que deparaban sus decisiones en el futuro lo que pronto convirtió al joven Caballero en miembro por derecho propio del Consejo Jedi y alcanzaría el rango de maestro a los cien años de edad. En el año 230 ABY Yoda fue uno de los Maestros Jedi que viajaba dentro de la nave de entrenamiento Jedi conocida como Chu'unthor que se estrelló en el planeta Dathomir y cuyos restos más tarde descubriría Luke Skywalker en su viaje al planeta de las Hermanas de la Noche. Yoda y sus compañeros Jedi abandonaron la nave y huyeron del planeta ante el ataque de las brujas de Dathomir, pero antes de marcharse Yoda tuvo una visión y profetizó que la nave se mantendría abandonada hasta que llegase un joven Caballero Jedi para liberar a Dathomir de la tiranía de las brujas. Ese joven Caballero Jedi no fue otro que el propio Luke Skywalker. El entrenamiento de jóvenes Caballeros Jedi fue siempre una constante dentro de la vida cotidiana del Maestro Yoda, entrenamientos que llevó a cabo durante más de 800 años. Sus aprendices siempre hablaban de él como un tirano por su dureza y poca flexibilidad, pero con el tiempo aceptaban de buen grado las correcciones de Yoda e incluso llegaban a ver su modelo de entrenamiento como uno de los mejores posibles además de ser de los pocos maestros Jedi con un gran sentido del humor y aficionado a las bromas. El entrenamiento lo compatibilizaba con su labor de diplomático para la República que le llevó a mediar en muchos conflictos y entablar amistades con algunos de los gobernantes de algunos sistemas como el rey Alaric del sistema Thustra que confiaban en la sabiduría del pequeño maestro Jedi. Tras finalizar el aprendizaje de su último padawan, el Caballero Jedi Dooku que más tarde se convertiría en maestro de la Orden y posteriormente engrosaría las filas de los Lores del Sith, Yoda decide dedicarse al entrenamiento básico de los niños más jóvenes del Templo. El entrenamiento de los jóvenes niños de la Orden Jedi estaba dividida en dos fases, la primera transcurría desde que ingresaban en la Orden hasta la edad límite de trece años y eran organizados en clanes; a partir de los trece años aquellos alumnos que lograban que un maestro Jedi se fijase en ellos y los tomase como padawans se convertían, si lograban superar las pruebas, en Caballeros Jedi; aquellos que no lograban encontrar un maestro acababan en los Cuerpos Agrícolas. Yoda se encargaba del entrenamiento de los clanes enseñándoles técnicas de la Fuerza y de defensa personal básicas, entre ellas el combate con sable de luz. Preludio a la Amenaza Fantasma Fue en esta etapa de la vida de Yoda cuando se encargó del entrenamiento de un joven niño que sería fundamental para la historia de la galaxia, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Pese a los continuos rechazos de los maestros que se negaban a aceptar a Obi-Wan como padawan Yoda tenía al muchacho en gran estima tal vez sabedor de la importancia que podría tener en el futuro e intentó convencer a Qui-Gon Jinn de que aceptase al muchacho como su padawan. Sin embargo, Qui Gon no tuvo en cuenta las sabias palabras de Yoda y con el recuerdo aún vivo de su fracaso con su antiguo padawan Xanatos se negó a entrenar a Obi-Wan, aunque el destino acabaría convirtiendolos en maestro y padawan. También en esta época se produce el regreso de su antigua amiga y miembro de su misma raza Yaddle tras más de doscientos años desaparecida. Se produce un duro enfrentamiento entre Yoda y los otros miembros del Consejo al abordar el caso de si Yaddle debe ser o no aceptada como maestra Jedi; tras años de cautiverio Yaddle ha desarrollado sus habilidades en la Fuerza de manera propia tras la muerte de su maestro. Yoda consideraba que Yaddle no estaba preparada para ser una maestra Jedi y se negó a que se convirtiese en ello bajo su estricta visión del código. Sin embargo, Yoda finalmente y como en otras muchas ocasiones, aceptó la decisión del Consejo con la frase lapidaria de "El Consejo tiene muchas voces y yo sólo soy una" muestra clara de su humildad y su capacidad de aceptar las opiniones de los demás pese a ser el miembro más respetado de la Orden. El conflicto de Naboo El conflicto de Naboo va a suponer el principio del fin de la Antigua República. Cuando Qui Gon regresa de su viaje a Naboo trae consigo dos nuevos desafios para la Orden Jedi; la reaparición de los Lores del Sith y la figura de un pequeño muchacho llamado Anakin Skywalker que según el propio Qui-Gon era el Elegido del que hablaba la antigua profecia. Muchos miembros del Consejo creían que era imposible que los Lores del Sith hubieran regresado y que ellos no lo supieran, Yoda sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo, afirmó que el lado oscuro siempre era difícil de ver y que era necesario descubrir quién era el misterioso atacante de Qui-Gon. Respecto al otro desafio de la Orden, Anakin Skywalker, Yoda tras examinar al niño fue tajante en su decisión, gracias a su capacidad superior para vislumbrar el futuro presintió que el futuro del niño estaba nublado además de las fuertes emociones que tenía Anakin y que pese a que podría tratarse del Elegido no debía ser adiestrado como Caballero Jedi. Fue una decisión que Yoda mantuvo hasta el final pero nuevamente como en el caso de Yaddle el Consejo decidió finalmente adiestrar al muchacho pese a las reticencias del pequeño maestro. Una vez el conflicto ha finalizado Yoda se encarga de las pruebas de Obi-Wan. En Naboo Yoda pediría a Obi-Wan que narrase los hechos acontecidos en esos turbulentos momentos y sus emociones en cada momento. Yoda escucha con atención a Obi-Wan y llega a la conclusión de que el padawan del difunto Qui-Gon Jinn se encuentra preparado para recibir el título de Caballero Jedi al ser capaz de sobreponerse a la ira que le inundó cuando el Lord Oscuro del Sith Darth Maul acabó con la vida de su maestro. Pese a dar el visto bueno a que Obi-Wan sea nombrado Caballero Yoda expone su contrariedad a que tome a Anakin como aprendiz pese a que el Consejo ha aceptado que el pequeño niño sea adiestrado; Yoda es conciso en su afirmación: "El Elegido puede que el muchacho sea, pero un terrible peligro veo en su entrenamiento". Las Guerras Clon Diez años después, con la aparición de los separatistas que amenazan la República entran en escena nuevos poderes que llevarán al auge del Imperio. Los intentos de asesinato de la senadora Amidala, principal voz en contra de la creación de un ejército de la República, y la aparición de un ejército clon en Kamino va a llevar a la Orden Jedi a la decisión de encargar a Anakin Skywalker la protección de la senadora y a Obi-Wan la investigación de todo lo referente al ejército clon. Obi Wan se muestra contrario a que Anakin lleve a cabo una misión él solo pero Yoda le afirma rotundamente que el Consejo estaba seguro de que Anakin estaba preparado. Yoda sentencía que algunos de los Caballeros Jedi se han vuelto demasiado arrogantes. La creación del ejército clon pone de manifiesto que los Caballeros Jedi han perdido parte de su sensibilidad de la Fuerza. Yoda, que siempre había tenido una capacidad mayor de ver el futuro observa como en esta ocasión ha sido incapaz de ver todo lo que esta sucediendo. Aún así, Yoda y Mace Windu deciden no informar al senado de lo que les esta ocurriendo para evitar multiplicar sus enemigos. Yoda sin embargo, gracias a su conexión con la Fuerza, todavía es capaz de sentir el torbellino de sentimientos que inundan a Anakin cuando muere su madre; el percance que temió Yoda en el entrenamiento del Elegido ha sucedido. La batalla de Geonosis va a suponer el inicio de las Guerras Clon. Yoda percibe que algo más sucede en Geonosis de lo que parece. Mientras Mace Windu toma a los Caballeros Jedi disponibles para viajar a Geonosis y rescatar a Obi-Wan, Yoda decide viajar a Kamino para ver el ejército clon, todo esto tras la aprobación por parte del Senado de un poder especial al canciller supremo Palpatine para crear un ejército de la República. La decisión de Yoda de viajar a Geonosis con el recién creado ejército clon salva la vida de los pocos Caballeros Jedi que sobreviven al combate en la arena, es el momento del inicio de las Guerras Clon. Yoda lidera el ataque republicano contra el ejército droide de los separatistas en Geonosis y en un intento de evitar que la guerra vaya a mayores decide enfrentarse al líder de los separatistas en un hangar oculto. El líder no es otro que su antiguo padawan, el Conde Dooku, que ha caído en el lado oscuro y se ha unido a los Lores del Sith pasandose a llamarse Darth Tyrannus. Yoda era famoso por su habilidad con el sable láser. Pocas veces recurría a él creyendo que la mejor solución a los conflictos era la vía pacífica pero cuando tiene que hacer frente al Conde Dooku además de mostrar su conocimiento de la Fuerza demuestra su maestría en el estilo de lucha de la Forma IV. La Forma IV es la Forma más acrobática y enfatiza las habilidades Jedi para saltar y girar de forma extraordinaria usando la Fuerza, lo cual eliminaba las desventajas de Yoda por su tamaño y por su avanzada edad. El Conde Dooku, también un experto en la Forma II, se ve incapaz de derrotar a su antiguo maestro y finalmente logra huir mientras Yoda salva la vida de Anakin y Obi-Wan. Tras la batalla de Geonosis Obi-Wan habla con Yoda y Mace Windu acerca de las palabras de Dooku acerca de que el Senado esta bajo el influjo del Lord del Sith. Yoda decide entonces observar con precaución las acciones del Canciller Palpatine. Aunque la República ganó la Batalla de Geonosis bajo la dirección del General Yoda, él se dio cuenta pronto que las Guerras Clon serían un periodo largo y tumultuoso para la República y para la propia orden Jedi. Durante las Guerras Clon, Yoda, junto con muchos otros Maestros Jedi, se volvió un General a largo plazo que lucharía en varias batallas para la República en los mundos de la Galaxia. Guerrero en el frente Muy temparano, Yoda vio la acción de la Guerra en Axion, dirigiendo a soldados de caballería clon encima de su kybuck. Durante la batalla de Muunilinst, Yoda fue al rescate de Luminara Unduli y Barriss Offee después de que las Cuevas de cristal en Ilum fueron destruidas por droides camaleón. En Ilum, Yoda aprendió la alevosía de su antiguo aprendiz Dooku, quien lo defraudó más de lo que había creído. Yoda había perdido su anterior padawan en el lado oscuro antes de que comenzara la Guerra, pero durante el conflicto, Yoda perdió a otro buen amigo. El Rey Alaric de Thustra estaba planeando separarse y unirse a la Confederación, aunque él pensó antes reunirse pero esto fue antes de que viera la corrupción que existía en esta. Yoda viajó a Thustra para hablar con Alaric, pero su viejo amigo estaba resuelto, y en el futuro, su mundo se vio envuelto en la batalla. La venganza de los Sith Tiempo después fue asignado como protector del planeta Kashyyyk, donde tuvo que repeler a las fuerzas de los separatistas. Durante la masacre de los Jedi por la Orden 66, Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi, los dos únicos miembros del Consejo Jedi que sobreviven, van en busca de los dos principales Sith: El recién nombrado Emperador Palpatine (Darth Sidious) y su nuevo aprendiz y antiguo padawan de Obi-Wan, Darth Vader. Yoda se enfrentaría a Darth Sidious en un electrizante combate, sin embargo no lograría derrotarle. Desmoralizado y sabedor del inmenso poder tanto de Darth Sidious como de su nuevo aprendiz, el Lord Sith Darth Vader, el Maestro Yoda se exilió en el planeta Dagobah, con la ayuda del senador Bail Organa, no sin antes reunirse por última vez con Obi-Wan, y confirmarle el último descubrimiento Jedi, un conocimiento que tenía que ver con el ya difunto Qui-Gon Jinn, y que permitía fusionarte con la fuerza y regresar después de muerto. Yoda, Bail Organa y Obi-Wan ven morir a Padmé Amidala y esconden del Emperador Palpatine a los hijos de Anakin Skywalker, conocedores que por ellos corría la Fuerza con casi la misma intensidad que en el padre. Yoda se convierte así en aprendiz de Qui-Gon Jinn, y reinventan la disciplina Jedi, la adecúan a tiempos actuales, sin ostracismos y conservadurismos en los que los Jedi habían caído, tal es así que no fuerzan el entrenamiento Jedi de Luke Skywalker ni el de Leia Organa (apellido tomado por su padre adoptivo), sino que dejan que la Fuerza les revele su destino. El último padawan que tendría Yoda sería alguien casi tan poderoso como el Elegido, su hijo: Luke Skywalker, al que enseña durante dos etapas. Primero durante el Episodio V, y luego antes del Episodio VI. Yoda en el Episodio VI, se hace uno con la Fuerza, y deja el mundo material frente a Luke Skywalker, sus últimas palabras serían para confirmarle que Darth Vader es su padre, que a su muerte el último Maestro Jedi sería él y que para convertirse en Jedi su última prueba sería confrontar y vencer a su propio padre: Darth Vader. Habilidades y poderes Yoda era el supremo maestro de la Forma IV la aprendió a su maximo grado, ademas de poder usar todas las demas formas de pelea, con la Forma IV (Ataru) desplegaba asombrosa agilidad y fuerza, y asi spbrepasaba las limitaciones de su avanzada edad y altura. saltando y girando en el aire destruia las defensas de sus oponentes, tambien era un excelente diplomatico comparable con Mace Windu. Yoda poseía un inmenso conocimiento de la fuerza. Podía entrar a la mente de diversos individuos y engañarlos. también podía controlarlos. Telekineticamente podía mover objetos enormes como una plataforma de aterrizaje C-9979 . Y usaba el empuje de la fuerza y la ola de la fuerza a un grado desconocido. Era adepto a lanzar el sable láser como lo mostró en el episodio III haciendo su regreso al Templo Jedi. Su habilidad con el valor de la fuerza le daba el poder requerido para poder hacer las acrobacias que necesitaba el Ataru. Era capaz de subir la moral de miles de compañeros y a la vez devastar al enemigo usando la antigua tecnica conocida como meditación de batalla . Dada su reputación de guerrero su pura presencia era suficiente para levantar la moral de la República. Podía disipar y regresar los rayos de la fuerza con sus manos, preveer eventos con gran claridad y sentir la muerte de individuos e identificarlos a cada uno. Debido a su entrenamiento con Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda tenía el poder de retener su identidad después de volverse uno con la fuerza . Estas habilidades en particular demuestran un conocimiento de la fuerza mucho mayor a la mayoría de los que poseian Maestros Jedi y Sith de su época. Detrás de las cámaras *Es posible que la forma de hablar de Yoda haya sido sacada directamente del latín: por ejemplo "Alea Jacta Est" es "La suerte está echada" - Yoda diría: "Echada la suerte está" ó "Mens et cor homo est" es "El hombre es mente y corazón" - Yoda diría "Mente y corazón, el hombre es". *El acento de Yoda se parece al acento propio de la isla de Sardinia. *El diseño de la cara de Yoda se hizo a partir del rostro de Albert Einstein. *El nombre de Yoda puede venir del hebreo yodea (el que sabe) o del sanscrito yoddha (guerrero), o de ambos. Fuentes Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Stones'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Puzzle Peace'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game)'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' **"Chapter 1" **"Chapter 5" **"Chapter 14" **"Chapter 15" **"Chapter 16" **"Chapter 20" **"Chapter 21" **"Chapter 23" **"Chapter 25" *''Star Wars: Clone Wars (3-D)'' *''Duel'' *''Fierce Currents'' *''Run Mace Run'' *''A Stranger in Town'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''What Goes Up...'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''The Hidden'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' }} Enlaces externos *Yoda''" Star Wars (en inglés) *Article by Urrutia: "Interview with Master Yoda." Categoría:Generales Jedi CATEGORÍA:Jedis categoría:Maestros Jedi en:Yoda de:Yoda fr:Yoda pt:Yoda